Moonlight Child
by Shobro
Summary: an epic adventure of epic proportions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm Shobro. **_**Moonlight Child **_**is a story I've been developing for almost a year now. I really hope you enjoy the story, also that you give me any tips that could improve the story. Thanks.**

Chapter 1

Every person has a story, and every story can become a legend. Every legend has a hero. Our hero is a small oshawott taking a night time stroll with his mother samurott. As they were walking, oshawott looked up at his mother and said, "Why are there so many stars in the sky mama?"

His mother replied, "So the ancestors of our families can watch over us and protect us."

"So papa is watching us right now?"

Samurott smiled and said, "Yes, he is!"

Oshawott looked back up at the sky and noticed that the once star filled sky was darker. Almost as if some stars were missing. Oshawott turned around and saw rattata running in a large group, scared of something behind them. Samurott also noticed this and turned to her son who was still observing the rattata running away.

"Mama, what's wrong? Why are the rattata running away?"

"Just stay quite and don't move honey."

Oshawott laid on the ground and looked up at his mother who was standing in a battle stance with an angry look on her face. A figure jumped out of a bush and yelled, "Fire Blast!" Letting loose a raging ball of flames at oshawott. Samurott turned around and jumped infront of oshawott. The blow was fatal and samurott feel to the ground. The figure ran away in a flash.

"Mama!" cried oshawott. He let loose as series of Bubble attacks trying to bring the figure down. But it was no use, the figure had disappeared. Oshawott looked back down at his mother.

"Mama, mama. Get up mama. He's gone now, you can get up." While trying to talk, oshawott had tears streaming down his face, dripping onto his mother's body.

"Oshawott," samurott said in a weakened voice, "don't c-cry osh-shawott. I'll be f-fine."

"But mama you're hurt!"

"I'm fine. Do me a f-favor though b-baby."

"What is it mama?"

"Leave me here, and g-go find the starlight c-child" with her last word, samurott's head fell unto the ground with a thud and her life escaped her body. Oshawott stood up and wiped the tears from his face and began to walk away. Without looking back, he continued to walk deeper into the forest and found a dying tree. Using his Razor Shell attack, oshawott carved a home into the tree and curled up inside the tree. He looked up into the sky and thought to himself, _I will avenge you mama! And I will find the Starlight child!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is really where the story begins; it's just that adding in the events of chapter 1 anywhere else in the story would confuse the purpose of the story. So sit back, relax, and enjoy Chapter 2! ~Shobro**

_It has been ten years since the incident, _the dewott thought to himself. He looked down at the tombstone labeled with his mother's name, planted in the same spot where she died.

"I don't get it mama. I've evolved and I've searched for ten years, but I'm no stronger than what I was ten years ago, and I've go leads on finding the Starlight Child." Dewott fell to his knees and rested his head on the tombstone. "I need help mama. I can't do this alone." Wiping the tears from his face, dewott laid a few roses on his mother's grave and stood up.

"Why are you here crying everyday?" a voice said from the distance.

Dewott got into a battle stance and replied, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm no more an enemy than you are dewott. My name is Victini." The figure stated as he stepped forward.

"What do you want and why do you know my name?"

"I've noticed that you come here everyday. I've also overheard your conversations."

"Ummm… Okay?" dewott said in disgust. "You look to be no threat. So can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Do you know anything about a person called, the Starlight Child?"

Victini seemed shocked at the mention of this and said, "Yes actually, I do."

Dewott smiled saying, "That's great! Tell me!"

"Truth is, I don't know much about him other than the fact that he is the third and most powerful of the three celestial beings."

"Three celestial beings?"

"Follow me, I'll take you to the ruins. There's a guy there who studies them." With that victini and dewott started walking towards a journey that would change both their lives. As they walked dewott thought, _Don't worry mama, I'll find the Starlight Child soon enough!_

Meanwhile off in the distance, a zorua was carefully observing them. "Oh this is bad!" the zorua said frantically. "Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad! I gotta go tell master right away!" The zorua jumped out of the tree it was hiding in and ran away in a hurry. _Oh! Master will be really mad about this!_


End file.
